


I´ll stay the rest of my life…

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2008
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Er würde auf sie warten, bis sie ihm eines Tages vergeben und nach Hause zurück kommen würde.





	I´ll stay the rest of my life…

**I´ll stay the rest of my life…**

**.**

**.**

_Nervös trommelte Derek mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad seines Wagens, während er immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr am Amaturenbrett warf._

_Wo war sie? Warum war sie nicht mehr in der Klinik? Wer zum Teufel hatte sie gehen lassen?_

_Er konnte kaum einem klaren Gedanken fassen, während er den Wagen in das Wohngebiet lenkte._

_Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gehabt, als er mitten auf der Interstate 94 gewendet hatte._

_Er konnte nicht nach New York zurück. Was zum Teufel sollte er in New York? Was sollte er an irgendeinem Ort auf dieser Welt ohne sie?_

_Ohne Meredith._

_Wie hatte er nur jemals denken können, dass es besser wäre zu gehen? Wie hatte er sie nur jemals zurück lassen können?_

_Noch bevor er den Wagen vor Merediths Haus richtig zum Stehen gebracht hatte, riss er die Wagentür auf, stolperte aus dem Auto und anschließend die Veranda Stufen hinauf._

_Er musste sie sehen. Es war kaum 36 Stunden her, seit er sie verlassen hatte, doch es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu sein._

_Wie hatte er nur gehen können? Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, dass das die richtige Entscheidung für sie beide sein würde?_

_Er wollte sein Leben mit ihr verbringen. Er wollte an ihrer Seite sein, in guten und in schlechten Tagen. Er wollte sie so wie sie war und das für immer._

_Ungeduldig drückte er den Klingelknopf, während er darauf wartete das ihm jemand öffnete._

_Er war so dumm gewesen. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass ihr das helfen würde?_

_Nervös klopfte er mit den Fingern gegen den Türrahmen. „Meredith!“ rief er laut._

_Warum dauerte das nur so lange?_

_Er wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Klopfen ansetzen, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde und Izzie unvermittelt vor ihm auftauchte. „Was zum…“ murrte sie wütend, doch Derek ließ sie ihren Satz nicht vollenden._

_„Wo ist sie!“ rief er aufgeregt, während er auch schon an Izzie vorbei in den Flur stürmte._

_„Ist sie oben?“ er warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Treppe und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stolperte er ins nächste Stockwerk._

_Er würde Meredith fragen. Jetzt sofort. Er würde nicht mehr warten. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Fehler machen._

_Sie würden neu anfangen, zusammen und er würde sie niemals wieder gehen lassen. Niemals._

_Lächelnd riss er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. „Meredith…“ begann er, noch bevor er ganz den Raum betreten hatten und hielt verwirrt inne._

_Das Zimmer war leer. Ihr Bett unangetastet. Wo war sie? In der Klinik hatte man ihm gesagt sie wäre nach Hause gegangen. Ob sie bei Cristina…_

_„Sie ist weg.“_

_Izzies Stimme riss Derek aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sie ihm gefolgt war und erst jetzt wo sie vor ihm im Türrahmen stand, sah er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen._

_„Was soll das heißen,“ fragte er schließlich zögernd, nicht sicher ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte._

_Er sah wie sie ihm mit zitternden Fingern, ein Blatt Papier reichte. „Das ist alles,“ flüsterte sie dann unter Tränen, während sie seinem Blick auswich._

_Derek erkannte Merediths Handschrift, noch bevor er das Blatt richtig in seinen Händen hielt. Auf dem feinen Bogen Briefpapier standen nur drei Worte._

_„Vergebt mir.“ – Meredith_

_Derek spürte wie seine Knie nachgaben, blind tastete er nach der Bettkante und ließ sich dann kraftlos auf Merediths Bett sinken. Tränen verschleierten ihm die Sicht und die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen._

_Hilflos ließ er seinen Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen. Alles stand an seinem Platz. Alles war wie immer. „Aber all ihre Sachen….“ stammelte er verzweifelt, während er zusah wie Izzie nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte._

_Unfähig sich zu bewegen, verharrte Derek, wie in Trance auf Merediths Bett und starte wieder und wieder auf das Stück Papier in seinen Händen._

_Er war wieder zu spät gekommen._

* * *

 

Derek saß auf der Veranda seines Hauses und starrte stumm in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Wieder hatte er eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite gedreht. Irgendwann war er aufgestanden und hatte sich im Wohnzimmer durch die Fernsehkanäle gezappt, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er in den nächsten Tagen, einen neuen Rasier und ein neues Mobiltelefon geliefert bekommen würde.

Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und nahm dabei noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während er sich ein weiteres Mal fragte, wie viele schlaflose Nächte ihm wohl noch bevor standen.

Es war kurz nach fünf und in einer halben Stunde wollte er bereits auf dem Weg in die Klinik sein.

Heute war sein erster Tag als Chefarzt der Chirurgie un er wusste er sollte sich freuen.

War das nicht der Grund gewesen, warum er die Stelle, als Oberarzt, am Seattle Grace angenommen hatte?

Noch vor ein paar Jahren hatte er seine Beziehung zu Meredith aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur wegen dieses Postens.

Und nun wo er ihn hatte, bedeutet er ihm nichts mehr.

Nichts bedeutet ihm mehr etwas. Nicht seit er Meredith verloren hatte.

Er nippte ein letztes Mal an seinem Kaffee, ehe er aufstand und zurück ins Haus ging.

Noch immer erinnerte er sich an diesen letzten Augenblick, so als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre. Aber dieser Nachmittag im August, lag bereits Jahre zurück.

Er ließ seine leere Tasse in die Spüle sinken und schloss müde die Augen.

Was hätte er dafür gegeben, sie jetzt bei sich zu haben.

Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihr, dass es ihm immer wieder, ganz unvermittelt den Atem raubte. Egal wo er hinging und egal was er tat, stets sah er sie vor sich.

Noch immer, nach all diesen Jahren.

Er hob den Kopf und blickte stumm aus dem Küchenfenster in den kalten Dezembermorgen hinaus. In wenigen Wochen war Weihnachten. Einer dieser Feiertage, die er zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Auch dieses Jahr würde er den Tag im Krankenhaus verbringen, denn das war der Ort, an dem er Meredith am nähsten war. Und das war alles was er noch wollte.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, während er an die erste Zeit zurück dachte.

Wochenlang hatte er sich nicht im Stande gefühlt zu arbeiten, starr vor Kummer hatte er in seinem Trailer gesessen und versucht sie zu finden, doch obwohl Derek, Izzie und George ihr ganzes Haus auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, hatten sie nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gefunden wo sie sein konnte.

Er hatte gehofft sie würde anrufen, wenn nicht ihn, dann doch wenigstens einen ihrer Freunde, doch das hatte sie nicht. Und er konnte es ihren Gesichtern ablesen wann immer er ihnen im Flur oder im OP begegnete.

Im Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter war er irgendwann über die Skizzen für das Haus gestolpert und noch am selben Tag hatte er beschlossen es zu bauen.

Und das war das was er seit jenem Tag getan hatte.

Er hob den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch die geräumige Küche schweifen.

Das Haus war perfekt geworden und er liebte jedes der siebzehn Zimmer.

Er erinnerte sich an die Nachmittage an denen er mit Meredith über den Plänen gesessen und sie über das richtige Holz, die Farben oder die Inneneinrichtung gesprochen hatten.

_Und genau so hatte er es werden lassen._

Das Haus das er nun sein eigen nannte, war dass das Meredith sich gewünscht hatte. Die Vision eines Puppenhauses, dass sie niemals besessen hatte.

Jetzt war es fertig und wartete auf ihre Heimkehr.

Manchmal wenn er die Augen schloss und in die Stille lauschte, dann konnte er ihre Stimme hören.

Aus der Küche, wie sie sich darüber aufregte das es ihr sogar gelang Nudeln anzubrennen.

Oder von der Veranda, von wo aus sie ihm zurief er solle ihr noch einen Kaffee machen da seiner so viel besser schmeckte, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit nur nicht wusste wie seine Kaffeemaschine funktionierte.

Oder aus einem der Kinderzimmer, von wo aus sie ihm lachend zurief er sei diesmal mit dem Wickeln dran. Er schmunzelte, während er an ihr Lachen dachte.

_Wie sehr er doch dieses Lachen vermisste._

Als er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, wandte er sich rasch von der Spüle ab und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, um seine Tasche zu holen.

In den vergangenen drei Jahren war kein Tag vergangen an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte.

Wann immer das Telefon läutete hoffte er darauf ihre Stimme zu hören.

Wann immer er unter Menschen war hoffte er irgendwo in der Menge ihr Gesicht zu entdecken.

Und wann immer es an der Tür läutete hoffte er sie würde zu ihm zurück kommen.

Mit jedem Tag der verging liebte er sie noch mehr und er würde auf sie warten, bis sie ihm eines Tages vergeben und nach Hause zurück kommen würde.

**.**

**.**


End file.
